And Your Horoscope Says
by Fly Away Dreams
Summary: Hazel and Karisa haven't seen the Sohma's since High School. What awaits all of them when they finally reunite? What's with the strange aura the surrounds them. Why does Akito hate them? Read to find out! R'n'R please
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay this is my first Furuba fanfic so bear with me, alright? I need to give props to me beta, SilverLunarStart. I also need to give props to my BFF, Love Jacob Black, for helping me come up with the title in Math Class, with out you there wouldn't be a story _or_ a title. Okay so, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or it's characters they belong to the creator. I don't even own Karisa, she belongs to Love Jacob Black. All I own is Hazel.**

* * *

The two young women sat on their plane, waiting for their flight to land. They were headed to Japan to see some rather distant relatives of theirs that they had been close to. They were Hazel and Karisa Sohma. Hazel had shoulder-blade length light brown hair with blonde highlights and Karisa had  
long black hair. Both girls had green eyes. Haze and Kari, as they liked to be called, lived in America, with the rest of their immediate family.

There were two main branches of the Sohma family, those in Japan, whom they were going to visit and those in America, whom they were a part of.

"We're almost there, I'm excited and nervous. We haven't seen them since High School. Do you think they remember us? What if they don't want to see us? It has been awhile. And they haven't really sent us cards or anything. And you know how Akito can be; what if-" Hazel rambled, being cut off by Karisa.

"Chillax. It'll be fine. Of course they remember us, we're us, after all. You can't forget us, unless Sara's involved, but that's another story. And don't worry about Akito, it's not like he can ban us from  
seeing them and have our memory erased, we are family," Karisa said, effectively calming her cousin down.

"Yeah, you're right. Nothing to worry about."

They were silent the rest of the ride.

Once the plane touched down they got off and got their luggage. Then they went and got a taxi. Once their luggage was safely in the trunk, both girls slid into the back seat, buckling up as they did so.

"Where to?" the driver asked in poor English, noticing their foreign looks.

Hazel gave the man direction in perfect, fluent Japanese, startling him.

"R-right. Of course. We're on our way," he said, in Japanese.

The ride was silent for the most part, except for the girls remarking about what had and hadn't changed since they'd last been there.

"Still lives out in the middle of the woods, I see," Hazel said when their cab arrived, climbing out and paying the driver while Kari got their luggage out of the trunk.

Once it was unloaded the driver pulled away, off to continue his work.

They carried their bags up to the door, then setting her bags down, Kari knocked. Both girls were surprised when the door was answered by a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Um.. h-hello. May I help you?" she squeaked out, just as surprised as they were.

Shrugging of her surprise, Karisa answered, "Yes, this is the residence of Shigure Sohma, is it not?"

"Oh, of course. He's out right now, but should be back soon. I didn't know he was expecting company, he didn't mention anything before he left," she said, trying to figure out if he had mentioned anything at all before he had left.

"Oh, he didn't know he was expecting us either," Hazel said.

"Oh, well come on in. I'll make some tea, if you like," Tohru said, leading them inside to the table.

They picked up their bags and followed, leaving them by the door with their shoes. "It's okay, we don't need tea. So, what's your name?" Kari asked, seating herself at the table, along with Hazel and Tohru.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been so rude. My name's Tohru Honda. And you are?" she asked, looking at the girls quizzically.

"I'm Hazel and this is Karisa but you can just call us Haze and Kari."

"Oh, such foreign names," Tohru said.

"Yeah, we are," Kari said, fixing her hair.

"But, your Japanese, it's so... fluent," Tohru said, shocked.

"Yeah, well, we've been speaking it since we were little so..." Haze said, trailing off.

"Oh," was all Tohru said.

Just then there was a rustling near the door, followed by a call. "Tohru, are there? I didn't realize we were expecting company." Shigure padded into the room.

As soon as they saw him Hazel and Kari shot up and ran over to him enveloping him in a hug, shouting. "Gure!" knocking him back.

"Oof." The force of them tackling him caused him to fall to the ground. "My, my, these are two faces I haven't seen in quite some time. Hazel, Karisa, is that you?" he asked them, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Yup! We decided to visit and just packed up our stuff and here we are. Sorry about knocking you down by the way," Hazel said, standing up and making her way back to the table, followed by Kari and Shigure.

The whole time Tohru was watching puzzled. The girls had hugged Shigure and he hadn't transformed, but that would mean, but it couldn't be, could it?

"Tohru. This is Hazel and Karisa Sohma. They're distant relatives, in a way," Shigure said, breaking Tohru from her musings. "Oh, you're Sohmas too? I didn't know that," she said, slightly distracted by her earlier thoughts.

Just then the sounds of yelling and fighting reached their ears. "I'm gonna get ya this time, ya damn rat!" This was quickly followed by a crash and a string of curses.

"Yuki? Kyo? Is that you? Please try not to destroy my house and be courteous, we have guests you know," Shigure called out to them.

Just then the two walked into the room, Kyo wiping some blood from his mouth.

"We have guests, I wasn't aware that anyone was coming over," Yuki said, sitting down at the table.

"More girls? What the hell's with all the damn girls lately?!" Kyo shouted in a rage, sitting at the table as well, as far from Yuki as possible.

"Wow, Yuki and Kyo, under the same roof? How'd you do it?" Karisa asked Shigure.

"Akito," Shigure told the two girls, then he turned to Yuki and Kyo. "Now now, that's no way to treat our guests," he said, 'tutting' and waging his finger.

Hazel and Kari walked over to Yuki and Kyo. "Wow, you guys have grown. Last time I saw you, you were this big," they said, ruffling their hair and held a hand up to indicate how tall they were.

"Um... excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but... do we know you?" Yuki asked, waves of confusion coming off of him.

"Well, not quite, last time you guys saw us you we're really little, but we know you," Hazel said, sitting back down.

"Well, who exactly are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Yuki said.

"Shigure, if you will," Kari said, sitting down again.

"Well that's Hazel and Karisa Sohma," he said, pointing to each of the girls.

"If your Sohmas why haven't I seen you before? Huh?" Kyo asked.

"We're from America, duh," Kari said, in an 'is it not obvious' tone.

"You're really Sohmas?" Yuki asked, not fully believing them.

"Yeah, we used to visit all the time, but then Akito was being... well Akito and decided that he didn't like it anymore and we haven't visited since. We got bored and lonely and missed all our buddies so we decided to come back and here we are," Hazel said, shrugging at the end.

"If you're American, how is you Japanese so flawless?" Yuki questioned, awed by the two girls before him, how could he not remember them.

"We've been speaking it since we were little. We were raised bilingual and multicultural. We've been very in touch with our heritage and traditions," Karisa said.

"I see. Well this is very interesting," Yuki said, just as Shigure skipped back into the room, a mischievous grin on his face. Everyone had been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't realized he had left. "What did you do?" Yuki asked, immediately concerned.

"Nothing, just called Aya and to tell him our little tropical flowers have returned," Shigure said, acting innocent.

"Why you!" Kyo and Yuki shouted, readying their fists to punch Shigure in the head.

"Stop, it's not worth it. You can punch him a million times and he won't stop doing it. It's just who he is," Karisa said.

Hazel nodded in agreement.

Yuki sighed and sat down again.

Kyo grumbled, but sat down again as well.

Just then there was a ruckus from near the door. Shigure got up to answer it.

Karisa and Hazel tried to see who it was from their seats but couldn't. The ruckus got louder as Shigure led whoever it was to the table. As soon as they stepped foot into the room, Hazel and Karisa raced towards them, two people-shaped blurs, knocking them to the ground. "Hari! Aya! We missed you!" Hazel and Karisa said in unison.

"We missed you too, but do you think you could get up now?" Hatori asked.

They nodded and stood up, going back to the table, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame following closely behind.

Yuki and Kyo sat there with wide eyes. They had just tackled them to the ground, yet they weren't animals.

Tohru was trying to figure it out again. '_I know I wasn't imaging things earlier now, why didn't they transform? Maybe it's becasue they're American but..._' Tohru puzzled, her thoughts trailing off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, tell me what you thought. R 'n' R. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Really sorry about not having this up sooner. But, life happened. To both me and my beta. And my muse was no help either. but, it's all good now. Sorry it's so short. It's going to get longer soon, don't worry. **

* * *

"So, not that it isn't great to see you, but, if you don't mind my asking, why did you decided to come and visit?" Hatori asked, once things were settled down once again.

'Oh, well, you know, we were bored and we missed you guys so..." Hazel started, trailing off.

"We decided to come visit. And don't worry about school, our professors are allowing us to take care of that online until we get back," Karisa said, finishing for her.

"I see, and how long are you planning on staying?" Shigure asked them.

"Until you all send us back, I guess," Karisa said, shrugging.

"I see, and where were you planning on staying?" Hatori asked, seeing through to their apparent lack of planning.

"Well, actually, we were wondering if we could stay here?" Hazel said, her voice hopeful.

"Of course you can stay here. Yuki, would you mind showing them to the spare room upstairs?" Shigure said, his tone jovial.

Yuki nodded and stood up, Hazel and Kari doing the same. They grabbed their bags before continuing to follow Yuki.

"Here you are, I'll leave you to unpack," Yuki said, motioning to a door. Then he turned and walked back down the hall, downstairs.

They went in, placing their bags down.

There were three mattresses leaned against the wall. Karisa went over and cracked the window, letting in the fresh-air. "Obviously hasn't been used in a while. But, whatever, that's fine," she said as she went to drag the mattresses away from the wall.

"Yeah, but, then again, what do you expect with Shigure?" Hazel said, taking one mattress for herself, dragging it to the other side of the room. She went to the closet and found two sheets of sheets. She tossed one to Kari, throwing the other at her mattress.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, you okay with me having two mattresses?" she asked, sniffing the sheets.

"Yeah, it's no prob," Hazel said, going to put the sheets on her 'bed.' Once she was done with that she went and found some pillows. Then she grabbed some blankets, tossing some pillows and blankets towards Kari. Once both of their 'beds' were made they started unpacking their stuff, leaving their clothes in their suitcases. Hazel pilled her worn, well loved Shakespeare volumes at the end of her bed, along with some other, equally worn volumes.

Kari sighed. "You and your books."

"Hey!" Hazel said, throwing a shoe from her suitcase at her. Then they both went back to unpacking. They both placed some pictures buy the head of their beds. Hazel put her laptop and some textbooks on top of the bed. Then, pocketing her iPod and cell phone, stood up. She looked over at Karisa, who was adding the finishing touches on her side as well. She had put her laptop and textbooks near the side of her bed, next to a stack of magazines of various types.

"Come on, we've been gone a while. Let's get back, before someone starts something." Kari said, joining Hazel at the door. They turned off the light and closed the door, heading back downstairs, joining everyone at the table.

"We're back!" Hazel called.

"So... what's going on?" Karisa asked.

"Nothing much."

"Ah." There was silence for a while.

"I know! Ha'ri, Ayaa, why don't you stay for supper?" Kari asked.

"Wonderful idea. I'll get on it right away," Tohru said, getting off and rushing to the kitchen.

"It's settled then," Shigure said.

"Did you know? Hazel still has her battered copies of Shakespeare!" Karisa said, directing the comment towards the older member of the zodiac.

"The one's she's had since Middle School?"

"The very same."

"Aren't they falling apart by now?"

"Knock it off, Karisa, Shigure. They're fine. Worn, but fine. They're literary works of art. Besides, I like them," Hazel said, defending her books. Everyone broke into laughter.

* * *

**A/n: So, yeah. Let me know what you thought please. I'm always up for constructive critisim. Even if you think it sucks, I want to know what everyone thinks, what what I could improve on etc.**


End file.
